


04. “喜欢”可以给千百人，“爱”却只留给你。

by sennosakura



Series: 【AS】于终有一日定将放晴的天空之下 [4]
Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura





	04. “喜欢”可以给千百人，“爱”却只留给你。

CASE 04.

 

“滴”  
玄关传来了开门声。  
“真，我回来了——”  
阿斯兰把外套挂到衣架上，一边换鞋一边冲着屋里喊道。  
回应他的只有空荡荡的房间里一片安静的昏暗。  
这不是早已习惯的吗？一个人的房间、无人等待的孤独。只是因为身边暂时性地多了一个人，就要忘记了吗？  
不说现在早就已经过了22点，那孩子估计已经睡下了，假设他醒着，也没有办法对他说“欢迎回家”这样的话。  
不过当他看到少年顶着一头乱糟糟的黑色短发赤着脚跑过来的时候，心脏好像是有个角落塌下去了似的，甜蜜而痛苦。  
虽说自己的心意已经明了，但是对于什么都不懂的真来说，是会造成困扰的负担吧。  
在他这么没出息地自怨自艾之际，胸口被一颗黑色的脑袋抵住了，下一秒有一双手环了上来。  
在睡觉前看了太多不怎么让人愉快的东西，真做了噩梦。这是在他同阿斯兰一起睡之后就没出现过的状况，所以他惊醒后就非常想要阿斯兰的拥抱和体温。那是能让他心情变好的东西。  
都说人是得到了再失去才会懂得珍惜，真也是如此，阿斯兰的存在已经是特别且无可替代的了。  
即使只是暂时的关系也好，能够更进一步、靠的更近一些……

 

阿斯兰几乎是急于确认什么，但那究其根本到底是什么当下的他并不清楚也无暇分心思考。  
他只是想要留住怀里的这份温度，这颗跳动的心脏。  
想把这些都抓在手里。他破天荒地打破了被动的魔咒，选择了主动出击。  
他右手虚握少年的后颈，把那颗发旋儿冲着自己的脑袋从怀里捞出来，捏起有些发尖的下颌，附身吻了上去。  
真是人生中的第一次接吻，在阿斯兰温柔而强硬的命令下张开了嘴，嫣红的小舌探了出来，被准确地捕捉到。  
阿斯兰吻得太过急切，牙齿碰到了真柔软的牙床和嘴唇，真吃痛却没有退缩的反应鼓励了并助长了他内心深处的那些不为人知的疯狂和暴虐的因子。  
真被顶在玄关的墙壁上，青涩地回应着身上人的索取，浑身发着抖，眼角也不断地溢出生理泪水。  
他条件反射地想说些什么，却发不出声音，所以只能大口喘息，伴随着不太清晰的呜咽和呻吟。两手折在身前，揪着阿斯兰衬衫的指节紧张到发白。  
阿斯兰用唇舌去舔舐他自一同入浴后肖想已久的纤长颈项，形状漂亮且突出的锁骨，还有那两颗未熟的樱果。  
少年的身体散发出阳光晒过的青草气息，健康的白皙肤色下隐藏着结实柔韧的肌理，略显单薄却不是真正瘦弱的身躯可以将一切的理智和道德以洪水破堤之势冲垮。  
“等一下，润滑剂在卧室……”  
箭到弦上阿斯兰才不无挫败地发现地点选择的错误，但同时他又由衷地感激奥布军区的善解人意，居然为每个宿舍都配备了那方面用品。  
他现在猴急得像个初次开荤的小处男，一路啃着真那两片薄而柔软的唇瓣，摸进了卧室。  
三下五除二地拆开了润滑剂的包装，阿斯兰把透明的膏状物挤入手心，用力揉搓直到不再冰凉，随后抬起真的一条小腿，指尖准确地刺入紧闭的后穴。  
异物入侵的感觉总归是有些别扭的，真下意识地就想要摆脱那根手指。阿斯兰没有给他逃避的机会，用另一只手握住了真那根半勃的性器，轻轻地沿着表面用拇指揉搓着，真绷起了后背，下一秒从未被他人碰触的脆弱器官被湿热的地方包裹住了。  
“！”  
不行，那里……  
少年用手去推拒那颗横在腿间的脑袋，想要阻止那人的动作，却被含得更深。  
阿斯兰也是第一次给人做这种事，不敢说一定能做好，不过好在他理论知识丰富，对于男人的身体如何才能感受到快感熟练于心。  
少年身上是淡淡的沐浴后的香气，那个部位干干净净没长毛发，倒是给他的动作降低了些难度。  
他用舌头去卷住茎身，用口腔内壁去挤压敏感的顶端，时不时再用手抚摸下方的会阴和双球。随着口中性器的胀大，插入后穴的手指增加了一根。  
他吊起眼角，看到真咬着手背一脸又难受又舒服得不行的样子，泪水打湿了睫毛，原本清澈的红色眼瞳蒙上了氤氲水汽。  
当第四根手指进入后穴的时候，阿斯兰注意到肠壁加快了收缩力度，是高潮快来了。他两腮用力一吸，让真直接射在了自己嘴里。  
量不算大，但是有点浓了。看来这孩子不怎么自己用手发泄啊。  
阿斯兰故意用舌尖舔了舔唇角，看得真脸红得快要爆炸。  
真挣扎着要起来，这种事情怎么好意思只做享受的那个，他也要帮阿斯兰……  
阿斯兰这会儿仿佛开启了读心模式，小孩儿一个眼神一个动作就知道心里在想什么。  
“别动，不需要你现在做那个，要用的是下面的嘴。”  
阿斯兰往自己的性器上涂满了润滑剂，揉了揉小孩儿的头发，在额头上印下一吻。  
“疼的话就咬我。”  
把小孩儿的嘴对着自己肩膀的位置，阿斯兰沉下腰缓慢地插入。  
头部进入得很顺利，不过真有点紧张，肌肉绷得太紧，导致阿斯兰没办法继续深入了。  
“放松，我慢一点。”  
阿斯兰附在真耳边轻声诱哄，两手揉捏着绵软富有弹性的臀肉，等到肠壁对侵入物的阻力减小，提了口气，尽根没入。

 

客厅里，阿斯兰的手机在茶几上震动个不停，上面显示的是塔利亚的来电提醒。  
塔利亚收到了黑海基地那边来的医生的消息，说是明早就能抵达奥布，询问合适的看诊时间。  
“在干什么呢？！”  
阿斯兰·萨拉虽然年纪轻轻就成为了ZAFT调查局最有能力的探员之一，不过风评总是以为人随和、谦逊有礼为主，这种无视了年长者好几个电话的情况可不多见。  
美玲和露娜都打过了，可以说是实在没了办法才找到了她这里，结果还是不接。  
第十一次，仍然是无人接听。塔利亚无奈，只得擅自将会面定在明天下午。她抬手将空调的温度调低了一度。这个事件不能再拖了，地球的夏天真不是人待的。

 

让其他“米涅瓦”成员找得焦头烂额的萨拉探员正在自家卧室里专注于活塞运动。  
对象还是他负责监护的商场爆炸案关键目击证人。  
两人的肢体纠缠在一起，床垫和床架发出细微的咯吱声。  
阿斯兰顶到一个地方的时候，发现肠壁会缠得更紧。  
“这里？”  
真大幅度地摇着头，他已经射了两次了，腰好痛……  
不得不说ZAFT军校出身的高级探员体力就是强悍，居然到现在都没射过。真被顶得有些喘不上气，只能委屈地发出微弱的呻吟。  
最终还是如阿斯兰所愿地，初经人事的真直接用后面就被刺激到高潮，切实地体验了一把什么叫失禁感。  
被抱着到浴室清理的时候，发觉到对方隐隐有再来一发的企图，真彻底炸毛地拳脚相加表达了抵触情绪。  
你再做下去我就得在床上躺到明天了！  
他半羞耻半愤怒地在阿斯兰的脖子上咬了一口，试图用眼神警告阿斯兰这一点。  
然而在阿斯兰的眼中，这种闪着水光的瞪视无异于勾引。  
——最后真确实没能下得了床。

 

※※※

卡缪·维丹对自己这位患者的第一印象，大概是介于好奇和吃惊之间的。  
好奇于这名作为重大案件关键证人的少年同他的临时监护人，那位大名鼎鼎的阿斯兰·萨拉之间的经过，亦吃惊于少年不同于一般的由于重大刺激导致失音的患者的敏感和神经质。  
“他这段时间受到了很好的照顾。”  
卡缪握了握阿斯兰的手。  
“接下来是医生与患者单独相处的时间，萨拉探员您可以先回去工作了。”  
看得出这两人之间正是如胶似漆的阶段，不过为了尽早完成任务，卡缪不得不做了棒打鸳鸯的事。  
“结束后给我发信息。”  
阿斯兰在真额角吻了一下，又捏了捏他的手，才在真回握之前及时离开。

“好了，刚才已经介绍过我的名字了，你可以叫我维丹医生，或者卡缪。虽然我不太喜欢父母给我取的这个名字，我认为它有点儿……不太符合我刚强的气质。”  
卡缪耸耸肩。  
实际上你那张雌雄莫辨的脸看起来并没有多阳刚，真在心里想着。  
“啊，你刚刚在想反驳我的话了吧？哼，我可是练过空手道的，军校时期还连续获得了单人滑翔翼比赛的优胜。”  
真看着卡缪一脸自豪地数着自己的丰功伟绩，一副等待钦佩和赞叹的样子，不禁觉得有些好笑，这位初次见面的医生是个很有趣的人。

初次见面，卡缪以了解患者的情况为主，以便拟定后续的治疗方案。当然治疗是需要患者身边的人配合的，于是他把记录下来的情况发给了阿斯兰·萨拉。失音的症状如果不出他所料，不出三天就可以恢复。而记忆混乱则是难点，因为那出于患者对自己的自我保护意识。  
他在病历上写下“心因性失忆症：局部性失忆”。这种情况，记忆恢复的可能性是有的，但是还是看个人情况，也有不少永久性丧失那段时间的记忆的病例。  
不过如果是那两人的话，或许会顺利也说不定。那个被称为“万花丛中过，片叶不沾身”的萨拉探员，即使同奥布公主之间的恋情曾经穿为佳话，但是身为心理医生的观察力让卡缪十分清楚那是不同的。  
人与人之间的“喜欢”千差万别，而最后能称为“爱”的又是少之又少。  
而萨拉探员的这一次，大概是了吧。

 

※※※

“那个孩子怎么样？”  
花·园丽一边开车一边询问身旁的人。  
“我觉得我们很有缘分。”  
花·园丽投来不解的目光。  
“毕竟ASUKA这个名字，同Camille一样，是女孩子用得比较多。”  
卡缪勾起唇角，笑着解释道。  
望着如今已经能够坦然面对自己名字的卡缪，花恍然回忆起当年，他还是名稚气未脱的少年，有着骄傲又自卑的心性，数不清次数地同那些嘲笑他名字的人大打出手的情景，不禁也露出笑容。  
“看来会顺利呢。”  
“是啊。”  
他失去了父母和初恋，但是蓦然回首时，拥抱了花对他持之以恒的爱情。  
时间能够抚平伤痕，陪伴能够治愈痛苦。

卡缪离开后不久，真用手机给阿斯兰发了条信息。  
他们很少用信息交流，毕竟每天都可以见面，享受对方的陪伴已经成了习惯。在昨晚之后就更是觉得仅仅隔着手机屏幕的对话是那样的难以忍耐，不够，完全不够……想要直接碰触你。  
他躺在沙发上翻来覆去，直到哈罗提出了帮忙呼叫医生的建议，才勉强平静下来。  
喜欢。  
原来喜欢一个人是这样的感觉吗。

 

阿斯兰收到消息的时候，正在同伊扎克等人开小型会议。  
“这人的表情怎么这么恶心？”  
伊扎克用十分嫌弃的表情指了指那个埋头于手机的男人，并期待于得到迪亚哥的附和。然而迪亚哥却不如他所愿，  
“每个人都会有那种时期的，这很正常。”  
闻言伊扎克并不赞同，  
“我可没有！”  
“你每次和玖尔夫人打电话的时候也是这个样子，不信的话我下次录像给你看。”  
“可恶！迪亚哥你这家伙——！”

开完会，一条来自“埃文医生”的信息让阿斯兰愣了两秒，这位医生是母亲的主治医师，每个月都会向他进行定期汇报。  
一看日期，他才惊觉原来从他来到奥布已经过了两周。  
母亲的状况稳定，但也没有任何的好转。还是会长时间的发呆，偶尔同空气对话，不认识照片里的丈夫和儿子。  
心情沉重地回到住处，阿斯兰一开门就闻到了一阵排骨汤的香气。  
“咕噜”  
肚子也适时地发出了饥饿的声音，阿斯兰走进厨房。  
少年穿着有些宽松的围裙，小心翼翼地把一个个的可乐饼放进油已经热好的平底锅内，手法娴熟得像个贤惠的小妻子。  
他先是站在不远处静静地看了一会儿，在看到对方的袖子掉下来而沾满淀粉和食材残留的双手不方便去卷的时候走上前去，利落地把那件自己的衬衫向上折了三次，露出少年白皙的小臂。  
“我好饿。”  
阿斯兰轻轻地咬了一口真泛红的耳廓，将他整个人环进怀里，语气一本正经地撒着娇。  
真因为受到惊吓而僵硬了一秒，立刻又被这亲昵的举动闹了个大红脸，只得以手肘捅了捅那人，表示去一边等着很快就好。  
“……那就先吃你。”  
这个人明目张胆地开始耍起了流氓。

——最后阿斯兰吃得很饱，各种意味上的。

 

——TBC


End file.
